


Time Well Spent

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [99]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Back Scratcher, Established Relationship, F/M, Frogs, Kissing, M/M, Mardi Gras Beads, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Presents, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Stuffed Toys, Suggestive Themes, Three Things, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy, Steve, and Pietro enjoyed their vacation, but presents for their friends will keep questions about the trip to a minimum.





	Time Well Spent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship/gifts).



> uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship prompted Mardi gras beads, Stuffed frog (plush), Back scratcher.

"Ugh, I just realized something," Darcy groaned as she fell back onto the pillows.

"What is it?" Steve asked as he exited the bathroom, stretching his arms over his head.

Both Darcy and Pietro followed his shirtless form with their eyes until he stopped at the window to twitch aside the curtains and peek out.

"Uh," Darcy began.

"Take your time," Pietro told her, his voice full of understanding.

"Presents," Darcy said presently, after Steve had pulled his shirt on. It was much easier to think when he was wearing clothes.

"Presents?" Pietro repeated.

Darcy nodded. "You know the first thing out of Tony's mouth is going to be, 'what did you bring me?'"

"I thought you were going to give him those beads they gave you at the airport," Steve said.

"Yes!" Darcy exclaimed. "You're a genius. Okay, what about Thor?"

"What about him?" Pietro echoed.

"He loves earth stuff," Darcy reminded him, "and New Orleans is one of the few places he hasn't been yet."

"Well, the housekeeping staff left a little stuffed frog that sings when you squeeze it," Pietro suggested. 

"Perfect," Darcy pronounced. "Okay, now Jane."

"I distinctly remember Doctor Foster saying that you didn't need to bring her anything," Steve put in, as he double checked that their bags were ready to go.

"Nope, I know the perfect thing," Darcy said, seemingly ignoring him. "Cheap something from the airport gift shop. Maybe a keychain or a bottle opener or—ooh! A back scratcher! She's been needing one. I wonder if I can find one that says, 'I ♡ New Orleans' on it..."

"Problem solved?" Pietro asked.

Darcy laughed. "Yup. Stuff will distract them from asking about our trip."

"I enjoyed our trip," Steve said, leaning across the bed to kiss Darcy.

"Me too," she said, snagging his shirt and unbalancing him so that he had to sit down next to her. "But I feel like the details are kind of private, don't you?"

"If Tony finds out that we never left the hotel, we'll never hear the end of it," Pietro added.

"Time well spent," Darcy put in.

"I guess that makes sense," Steve conceded as Darcy crawled into his lap.

Pietro grinned as he watched them kiss.

"We have to be at the airport in three and a half hours," Steve reminded them, slightly breathless.

"But we're all packed up, and it takes, what? Twenty minutes to get there?" Pietro asked. 

Darcy grinned wickedly and tugged Pietro closer, winding an arm around each of their necks.

"However shall we pass the time?"

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171350786088/time-well-spent)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
